


A Royal Visit

by Elpin



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpin/pseuds/Elpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Edward comes to Will's tent to congratulate and thank him for competing again him even when he knew his true identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Visit

William paced the length of his tent, not-so-silently fuming. Every second round he would utter a curse. His fists were clenched, his nostrils flared. His mood had effectively banished his friends from his vicinity.

'Damn Joseline and her stupid flower,' he muttered, shaking his head. 'The joust was much more than boys with sticks! It was…' He stopped short. 'It was meaningful,' he finished. Though the meaning eluded him, he felt his anger draining away at the memory. The image of Prince Edward riding full speed towards him seemed powerful enough to stop every other thought and emotion.

Prince Edward rode in disguise, just like him. This common factor was of vital importance, William felt instinctively, beginning once again to pace, though at a much calmer rate.

'Edward understands what it's like,' he concluded softly.

'What is it I understand?' The voice caused William to spin around, almost knocking over the wooden chair that stood near him. Holding the tent opening aside, a curious expression on his face, Edward stood, half bent, yet still regal-looking. William took one step back before regaining his balance. His eyes were wide and staring. The Black Prince of Wales was in his humble tent.

'May I come in?' Edward asked when no answer was forthcoming. He looked slightly bemused now, his brows furrowed slightly, making him seem worried, and perhaps he was. William was too stunned to focus on anything except every detail of the man's stately face.

'Oh- yes! Yes, of course, come in,' William stuttered, gesturing vaguely and still trying to get his bearings. Prince Edward stepped inside the small tent, glancing around with mild interest before focusing on William again.

'I came to congratulate you on a good joust,' Edward said.

'Oh, you too,' William answered. He looked away, unable to keep the intense eye contact. 'I told you before, it isn't in me to resign.'

'I know,' Edward said softly. Was William hearing some deeper meaning, or was he imagining things? The air felt stifling suddenly, oppressive. The rising heat produced a blush in William's cheeks. He did not understand this reaction, nor his disinclination to look into the Prince's face. 'I wanted to thank you, for competing against me. Not many men would do that.' This made William raise his head.

'There is no need to thank me,' he insisted, taking a step forward. Unfortunately, the rug caught on his foot, causing him to stumble forward. He was all ready for his face to meet the ground, when a pair of strong arms caught him. Gripping tightly at silk-covered shoulders, William righted himself. There was not much difference in height, maybe one inch at most, and the pair found themselves almost eye to eye.

'Easy there,' Edward murmured, still holding on to the other man. 'Wouldn't want you to injure yourself.'

'No, that would be… bad,' William answered. Why was he not moving? His every muscle seemed frozen, the Prince's strength his only means to sustain himself upright. He licked his lips unconsciously, feeling parched.

'Yes,' Edward whispered. His expression was plainly worried now, but there was a cautious anticipation in him William couldn't help but notice.

'You're not hurt, are you?' Edward asked, concerned.

'I don't think so…' But William didn't sound certain, didn't feel very certain. His legs felt like jelly. The future King of England was holding him…

There was a long silence and William tried to make a conscious effort to right himself properly. He took a deep breath, still holding onto Edward's shoulders, an arm's length away from him. He closed his eyes and breathed.

'You haven't been drinking, have you?' Edward asked.

'No,' William assured his Prince, his eyes snapping open. 'I don't know… I was agitated. Joseline-' He cut himself off.

'Lady Joseline?' Edward inquired. His tone was unreadable.

'She doesn't understand,' Will proclaimed, bowing his head. 'When two men meet in the joust. A woman wouldn't understand.'

'No, indeed.' William looked up, and he saw it. He saw the understanding. Edward knew why he competed. Knew how difficult it was keeping a secret. He knew what it was like to ride into the stadium, ready to risk his life for glory. A Prince didn't need to do that, no more than a peasant, but he did. Perhaps they had different reasons, but in the end they weren't so different. A Prince and a nobody… both of them becoming something else in the joust. Something that depended only on their skill and courage.

A hand, strong and sure, held the back of his head, and William felt himself being drawn forward. He allowed it quite willingly. Who was he to refuse his Prince? For a split second he was sure he would simply receive a hug, and his heart nearly burst with the disappointment. But then hard, chapped lips were pressing into his own, and William was utterly content, and then not- The hands gripping the Prince's shoulders tightened and he deepened the kiss as much as possible.

A groan was heard in the small tent, neither man knew from which it originated. Their lips parted, both breathing heavily, still clinging to each other.

All at once shock, uncertainty and outright fear assailed William. What was he doing? What on earth had he done? Kissed a man, a Prince-

'Forgive me,' Edward whispered, out of breath. He sounded so utterly sincere, and still troubled. William felt awful for it suddenly. Edward was a kindred spirit. He should be put at ease, not be made upset.

'It's alright,' William tried to assure his Prince. 'The boys are out drinking…' He let the statement hang in the air, hoping, praying it would be enough. He really could only leave it up to the Prince…

The Black Prince did not need telling twice. With another strong pull he was stealing William's breath again. Their mouths opened to one another, their tongues dancing. William had never felt so alive outside the stadium. He stopped thinking and allowed himself to feel only Edward.

'When you rode,' Edward breathed between their kisses, 'I think I fell in love with you.' Surely there were bruises on the Prince's shoulders by now, thanks to William's grip. He could barely breathe. Edward's hands wandered downward, tightening around Will's waist. It felt so good, William groaned. 'No man has ever done that before,' Edward declared.

'I couldn't withdraw,' William panted. Abruptly Edward sucked on his neck, and the sensation was so new and unexpected William nearly lost his footing again. Edward's strength seemed unmovable, however, and Will was never in danger of falling. 'I knew how disappointed I would feel if someone did that to me.'

'Exactly,' Edward stressed, looking up and meeting William's glazed eyes. 'You knew.' Their lips met again, tongues tangling. It was as intimate as their previous joust, only much gentler, yet hard. The strange similarities and contrasts made William shiver and moan. 'Will you let your Prince have you?' Edward whispered harshly as he licked at Will's right ear. 'Or are your thoughts still on Lady Joseline?'

'Who?' William managed weakly, and Edward growled. William found himself being pushed backward and lowered more swiftly than he could comprehend. He was being pressed down into the rug before he could process it. Edward used his knee between William's legs to produce the most painful and pleasurable sensations. William groaned and tried to rut against the slightly larger man, but Edward's stronger body held him tight.

'Oh, God,' William groaned. His entire body was on fire, no other thoughts occupied his mind.

'There is no room for God here,' Edward murmured, ripping at Will's frayed shirt. The fabric tore easily. Edward stared at Will's bare chest for half a second, before diving in and sucking in a pale nipple.

'Christ!' Will yelled, arching up into the moist heat. He had become pure reaction, a tight drum of lust being beat upon relentlessly. Edward's hand delved into his breaches and wound around his manhood.

'Say my name,' a whisper reached the barely conscious recesses of his mind.

'Edward,' he moaned back. 'Edward,' he repeated. 'Edward.'

'Ulrich.' A stab, a deadly wound, a bleeding gash rent his heart.

'No,' he pleaded, closing his eyes. 'William.'

'William?' Edward repeated, his voice muffled.

'Yes, my name is William.'

'William.' The sound of a name had never felt so wonderful, and the pull of a hand against his intimate place certainly didn't make it worse. 'Will you let me?' Edward repeated his question, though Will hardly registered it.

'Yes, anything.' There was a rustling of movement and Will's clothes were bring pulled off. It was all so intense, so utterly foreign yet immediately familiar that William forced his eyes open and locked with Edward's. They froze, one on top of the other.

William tried opening his mouth several times, but he slowly realised that there wasn't anything more that needed to be said. The corner of Edward's lips tilted upwards, and he moved, and William's body was again on fire. He threw his head back, knocked it into the floor, and still groaned with tingling pleasure.

'Relax,' Edward ordered, his eyes as compelling as his voice. 'Trust me.' He set about making William feel even more strange and wonderful sensations.

'Oh,' William exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Never had he thought his body so responsive in that area.

'Good,' Edward encouraged as William opened to him. 'Yes, good.' William held his breath, but Edward was exceedingly gentle.

'Edward!' he moaned, causing the other man to smile gratefully and praise him again. Nothing William had imagined had come close to this intimacy, this feeling of being wholly in another's hands. The Black Prince never wavered in his attentions, never once failed to keep the right pace, the right pressure.

'Please,' William groaned, feeling that even three would not be enough.

'Yes, soon,' Edward promised and William did not doubt him, not even a little. The Prince moved over Will's left thigh and settled himself between the other man's legs. 'Ready?'

'More than anything.'

'Open,' Edward encouraged. William gave himself over completely, finally, to everything Edward had to give him. Before he knew up from down William found himself connected to Edward in a way he never thought possible. They both opened their eyes in wonderment at their new condition. With eyes locked, and complete faith between them, Edward moved. Will's mouth fell open in pleasure and gratitude.

The pressure built so gradually, the pace so slowly, that William was only conscious of his own body reaching ever-higher levels of intensity. His world narrowed to their joining.

'Let go.' Someone said, maybe both, and William opened his mouth his a silent scream. White light blazed across his closed eyelids and a wave of pleasure washed through him. 'Yes, yes, yes.' Edward was still moving, and William felt it in some distant part of his mind as his body floated on an insubstantial plane. Something pulsed within him and then there was stillness, the only sounds their mingled breathing. Edward's mouth panted against his neck, and William stared at the ceiling, though he did not see it.

Utterly spent, William felt his eyes close and was unable to stop it. Darkness crept in and he sighed as he felt Edward's body acting as his blanket. He had no thought to spare to how they looked or what would happen when they awoke.


End file.
